


Foolish [ Version 2.0 ]

by shit_all_good_names_are_taken



Category: Persona Series, Shin Megami Tensei Series, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Character Death, Contracts, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dadster, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Reader, He's going to be such a cinnamon roll, Humans can sorta still use magic but they don't know it, Most other "realtionships" are either completely platonic or up to your perspective, Multiple Timelines, Not really a slow burn, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Has Issues, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is also not related to Frisk, Reader is the middle child, Reader-Insert, Sister-Sister Relationship, Soul Bond, Swearing, This is my very first fic and I decided to re-upload it, blood and dust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shit_all_good_names_are_taken/pseuds/shit_all_good_names_are_taken
Summary: It's been two years since the Monsters emerged from the underground.Of course, humanity already forgot about the poor creatures - and let's be honest - humanity hadtrouble dealing with something - anything - different from them.The monsters had a hard time trying to make a living and getting accepted by society andgovernment. Of course, there always been a few human departments that fought for their rightsand helped them out.But truly accepted..? They never were until humanity had to face the fact that creating that barrieroh, so many years ago would cause the planet to suffer.It was normal for humans, wasn't it? They think about "can we do it?" instead of "should we doit?"The beginning of the end. Sealing away these gentle creatures by using a spell that easilyoverthrew mankind's understanding for magic use and it's possible aftermaths, this powerful sealcame with a horrible side-effect. Who would have know it would be the apocalypse?





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I have edited this work and it changed quite a bit! I guess I managed to finally raise the quality to a level where this fic is going to be decent, despite the weird crossover.
> 
> I really am looking forward for your comments and constructive critique!

It's been two years since the Monsters emerged from the underground.  
Of course, humanity already forgot about the poor creatures - and let's be honest - humanity had  
trouble dealing with something - anything - different from them.

The monsters had a hard time trying to make a living and getting accepted by society and  
government. Of course, there always been a few human departments that fought for their rights  
and helped them out.  
But truly accepted..? They never were until humanity had to face the fact that creating that barrier  
oh, so many years ago would cause the planet to suffer.  
It was normal for humans, wasn't it? They think about "can we do it?" instead of "should we do  
it?"

The beginning of the end. Sealing away these gentle creatures by using a spell that easily  
overthrew mankind's understanding for magic use and it's possible aftermaths, this powerful seal  
came with a horrible side-effect. Who would have know it would be the apocalypse?  
As the seal shattered, the sheer force of the used magic ripped a hole into the stable dimension of  
the planet. Letting... Other things through.

Shadows.

 

That's what they've been officially named. They looked pretty much like monsters, but their soul  
was... Unable to be identified. A powerful and deadly combination. What they wanted was  
unsure, for they've been just popping up rarely at first, and never without starting a blood-, and  
dust-bath.

 

The only good thing in this? In order to fight them, mankind and monsterkind got together. In a  
form called "contracts".  
When a human's and a monster's soul resonate, they can form a bond which granted them to share  
their strengths. Humans were able to use the contracted monster's magic, while the monster gained  
a more stable physicality and the ability to handle determination.

Souls can resonate on different occasions. Negotiations were the most common way. A human -  
or a monster - starts negotiating with the other until they form an agreement to contract.  
YET that mustn't mean the souls resonate. There are teams of humans and monsters, which are  
contracted and well working partners, without their souls ever resonating.

Some contracts could be formed more easily, depending on the soul's dominant color. The traits  
coming with it have been renamed to Arcana's. At first there have been only 7, but now there are  
so, so many more that got discovered.

As soon as both sides agree, the contract is formed by both parties sending a glimpse of their soul  
into the other's body. What used to be an intimate soulmeld became something necessary to  
survive. Which doesn't mean that it didn't happen for the parties to eventually fall for one another.  
Also it was possible for a human to be contracted to several monsters at the same time. It granted  
more power - indeed, but also the privacy had to suffer from it.

If the contracted parties stay parted for too long, without a good - a FUCKIN good to be precise -  
distraction for both parties, the distance causes withdrawal symptoms to occur within a week, then  
depression.

It was a strong bond after all, but it was mainly for business. The sake of survival.  
In the first month after the monsters left Mt. Ebott, only one Shadow appeared. It killed 8 humans  
and 4 monsters, before it was successfully taken down.

The more time passed, the more of them popped up from nowhere and brought death and misery.  
It was 8 months after the first attack that mankind and monsterkind caught the idea of contracts.  
It was discovered by a monster scientist named Dr. Alphys. A shy, small reptilian monster whom  
used to work for the King of monsters back down in the underground.

Of course, she was also the first to get contracted. Much to the disliking of her girlfriend Undyne.  
It was then when the realization hit them that more than just one monster can be contacted.  
Now both of them are in a stable situation with their human contractor - the head of the facility Dr.  
Alphys was working at.

Soon, small villages have been abandoned, every human and monster has been forced to move to  
the next big city close-by. At first it was frustrating, but understandable.

The government opened training camps for both species, to focus on the war against the Shadows.  
Other than the patrols of the already contracted, well-trained parties - the official term for this  
career was Oversoul - those whom idealized pacifism or just feared the Shadows too much could  
continue their life like they used to live.

 

Just normal jobs, or normal school days.

 

There are elite oversouls - like your big sister Akaziel, though she preferred being called Kaz.  
A born leader - though she was tomboy-ish, she had almost too much personality for her own  
good, and a bright, orange soul that showed her bravery. The chariot Arcana.

There are trainees like your little sister Sarah, eager to become an elite and yet to get their first  
contract.  
Her green soul showed her kindness, and that she was wielding the Arcana of the empress.

 

And then, there are people like you.  
The average child in the middle.  
Having daily problems like different complexes, not knowing what to do with their life yet, stuck in between as an underachiever.

 

Underestimated. 

Talentless. 

Insecure. 

A breathing waste of space.

 

A gray, dull soul that has yet to find their true color and the Arcana, if it will be ever shining with  
a different color in the first place.


	2. A not so average day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This can't get any worse, can it?

Breakfast was always the most annoying part of the day. If it weren't for your big sister alone - she  
really could be a handful - there were two monsters living in this household aswell now. Though  
only one of them was contracted to the elite Oversoul, the other living with them was the  
condition for the agreement.

And these monsters also could be a handful. Two skeletons, a tall, athletic one named Papyrus -  
personality wise he was like a 12 year old ray of fucking sunshine, despite the fact he was much  
older than that, and his older brother Sans. A short, lazy one who's obsessed with drowning  
everything in ketchup and telling bad puns 24/7.

How Kaz was able to bear with this guy was beyond you, and especially how she was able to  
bear with the fact they had to eat Spaghetti every. fucking. morning.  
Just to appease the taller skeleton and not hurt his feelings.  
Kaz wasn't a morning person, but becoming an Oversoul was her dream the moment she saw how  
that Shadow one year ago got wrecked by Dr. Alphys, Undyne and their human contractor Dr. Cecile.

And one gotta work for that dream, huh?

" Ya know, (Y/N), I've been thinkin'. "

Oh here we go, a morning lecture already. Kaz stared right at you while toying with her fork and  
piling up the pasta on her plate.

" What is it this time? ", you muttered, already not happy with this conversation.

Your younger sister Sarah just remained silent. She finally turned 18 last week, and recently  
started training.

" Ya know.. I think you should join the Oversouls. I mean - we are a family aren't we? I'm pretty  
badass out there on the battlefield- "  
Sans just snorted and earned a death glare by your older sister, however she continued.  
" -and Sarah is also a natural. I'm sure she'll get her first contract in no time! I'm sure ya got this in  
you aswell so.. Think about it, Pipsqueak. "

Ugh. Not this again. And your sister's habit of giving people weird nicknames to show her  
affection doesn't make it better.

" YOU KNOW SHE IS SPEAKING WORDS OF WISDOM, HUMAN! YOUR SISTERS  
COULD SURELY NEED YOUR AID OUT THERE, NYEH-HEH-HEH! ", Papyrus chimed  
in while finishing his plate.  
" I will maybe think about it. Now stop bugging me okay? I gotta go to work. "

 

It sounded harsher than you meant to, but this wasn't the first time she was trying to lure you into  
their business.

But there was one itty-bitty problem. What was it again..?

Ah, right.

You suffered heavily with inferiority complexes. You saw yourself as garbage. The fact that this  
far, you failed at finding a talent you could claim as talent really didn't help you.

You can't draw. You can't dance. You can't play any instruments, and no one should hear you sing ever.  
Sewing? Nope. Cooking? Even Papyrus' pasta are much better than anything you can cook.

Acting? No, sir!

You are just a blank page.

Furious snipping was what made you snap back to reality, your gaze lifting to see your younger  
sister trying to catch your attention.

" Sis..? You did it again? "

" Did what..? "

" You got lost in thoughts, unhappy ones according to your expression. "

The table was silent, several pairs of eyes looking at you.   
Judging? 

Probably judging. Just the kid  
in the middle trying to snoop attention, being a drama queen, playing the emo-card, wastin-

" That's enough, (Y/N). You really, really need to work on your low self-woth. "

Great, another thing on your list to work on. You continued to listen to your older sister.

" Tell ya what. Actually me and Sans got tomorrow off- "

" we do? ", the skeleton lazily asked with an arched pseudo-eyebrow.

" YES we do don't ask questions! Anyway.. I know that Sarah and you both have tomorrow off  
aswell. How about I pick ya up with Sarah after your shift and we go shopping? Maybe meeting  
all up afterwards for some food or something? "

You thought about it for a while. Actually, it did sound like fun. You did feel kinda comfortable  
being outside to socialize as long as your sisters got your back.

" Sounds fine I guess.. ", you responded with a slight smile, which instantly caused the other two  
girls to brighten up aswell.

" Alright, I'll see ya at 5, Pipsqueak! ", Kaz beamed at you as you left the house and headed to  
work.

 

Music was your escape. It always has been.

Whenever you got the chance to, you slid on your headphones and let your favourite songs hit  
your eardrums. A nice way to escape reality.

You caught yourself humming along.

 

 

__________

 

" (Y/N)! ", a voice chirped at you.

Startled, you almost dropped your coffee and looked at the source of the voice. It was one of your  
co-workers. Adrian. Just like Papyrus this guy surely must have sunshine as his blood type.  
" Something up, Adrian? ", you asked him with a slight tilt of your head.

" Actually, yeah! Well... Costumer support really isn't that much of your vibe, right? ", he started.

Oh for fucks sake, don't start this aswell Adrian.  
Your eyes shifted around the office, darting over about 20 other people hanging on the telephone  
and answering distressed costumers questions.

Whoever said that there are no dumb questions, surely didn't work costumer support.

 

" I was thinking about quitting ya know? I actually got an offer from another company and I  
thought about you when I read through it. "

Now that caught your attention.

" I'm listening..? "

" So, I'm sure ya heard about Mettaton, right? "

You rolled your eyes mentally. Thanks to your new roommates, you even knew him in person.  
He was even worse than Kaz, and Kaz, him and Papyrus in the same room was almost a holocaust.

" I actually even know him in person. So what? "

Adrian looked even more excited now, and surely had to give it his all to whisper now.

" Well, he started a new fashion company again, and needs some models or designers. "

You almost choked on your coffee.  
Was he being serious? The only thing you liked about your body has been your eyes. And you  
can't draw. So how were you supposed to design?

" You kidding me? ", was all you managed to say. He chuckled at your response.

" Nope, I'm completely honest with you! Think about it (Y/N)! "  
Other than that, your day was average. Being yelled at from random costumers, a few stupid ass  
questions, nothing out of the ordinary.

Like hell you will work for that eccentric robot.

 

 

__________

 

 

Finally your shift was over, and actually - you looked forward to the shopping trip with your  
sisters!

You rarely get the chance to do something with them alone since Kaz got contracted. One of the  
perks of being contracted was that spending too much time separated could cause emotional  
distress to the other if not being distracted well enough.

You remember that one time you three went out camping for a week, and came back to a butthurt  
Sans pouting on the couch and having nearly destroyed the kitchen with ketchup.

It was a disaster, and since then she never spent longer than 2 days separated from him. At least they sleep in separated bedrooms.

You did see them sometimes on the couch, Sans misusing your older sister as a mattress but that wasn't out of the ordinary. Sarah did the same with her whenever she was feeling sick or scared, and Sans sometimes lays on top of Papyrus, too.

" Get in loser, we're going shopping! ", Kaz' loud voice beamed from inside her car, Sarah sitting  
on the backseat. At least you got the chance to call shotgun this time!

That made the fact you had to listen to your sister's almost hipster-like taste in music a bit less  
annoying.

Classic rock. Again and again. Old ass disco music every now and then. Maybe it really was her  
taste in music, maybe she just pretends to like it in order to seem "cool".

" So, how was work Pipsqueak? "

" Adrian told me to apply for a job in Mettaton's new company. As a model or designer. "

" No shit? "

All eyes are on you now, again. You felt heat rising to your cheeks and shifted uncomfortably in your  
seat.

" Yeah. I know it's weird, right?I'll never actually apply for that.. "

" You do have the booty sis lemme tell ya. Last time we went out for drinks I caught a dog  
monster checking you out. "

You groaned and rubbed your temples, hoping to find a quick end to this conversation.

Checking you out, huh? Nope. Probably that monster was just staring at you because you wore  
ridiculous clothes, or had stains somewhere.

 

" Anyway! Time to buy some unnecessary clothes and accessories bitches! "

 

__________

 

It was a nice shopping trip! You three actually spend much more money than expected - but hey,  
Kaz' monthly pay allowed you to spoil yourselves every now and then - you currently hung in a  
Starbucks Coffee and sipped the hot beverages, chatting about all kinds of things.

You decided to go for dinner at a chinese restaurant close-by, ran by a fire elemental. Somehow  
all the fire elementals seemed to enjoy being in this kind of business.  
Forcefully, your big sister stuffed the assloads of bags into the trunk, a big smile on her face. Sarah  
on the other hand stood beside you, shifting nervously.

" Something wrong..? ", you decided to ask her.

" Huh? Ah, yeah everything is fine.. It's just.. I love doing things with you two all together... I.. "

Something was eating her alright. And it bugged you to see your little sister act like this.

" Alright, what's going on. "

Sarah shifted more and barely looked at you.

" Can you keep a secret..? "

You nod silently.

" I think I found a possible match for my first contract. "

That surprised you, especially because you didn't see why she was feeling so off about it.

" Soooooooo...? "

" So.. Uh... You see, (Y/N)... I don't think I should negotiate with them because that monster  
surely is.. Unique. "

Your first thought was Papyrus. But Sans would have her head on a plate if she did. The  
condition for having a contract with Kaz was that at all costs - she makes sure that Papyrus will  
never ever have to get contracted and battle.

" You mean Papyrus..? ", you decided to hesitantly ask.

" No! It's.. Kinda hard to say. Well.. Nevermind okay? Maybe I'm just imagining things. "

 

You decided to let it slide, especially because the two skeletons made their way to the car. Sans  
probably teleported them there. Lazy fucker.

" so, uh, you ready to get food, or you need to get more chick-flick stuff done? "

You three groaned playfully in unison and piled up in the car to reach the Chinese restaurant. Despite the  
fact it was close-by, carrying assloads of bags just didn't sound appealing now.

Usually, you've been annoyed by the "happy food times together", but the shopping trip did  
brighten your mood well enough that  
even Sans' constant puns or Papyrus overly excited behavior seemed calming to you. It's not like  
you dislike them to begin with. It's just.. They surely are intruding your family.

But right now, they did feel like family to you, too. It was a nice dinner. Nothing to be worried of.

You felt content.

 

At least you did, until a loud roar and heavy footsteps intruded your cozy atmosphere.

The expression of the two Oversouls instantly turned into deep scowls.

" Are you fucking kidding me!? Shadows usually don't emerge before midnight! Am I crazy or is  
it them losing their minds? "

Kaz growled angrily and shot a look at Sarah.

" Evacuate the civilians, don't let anything happen to them. "

Sarah nodded and also stood up, shouting out to catch everyone's attention. Of course, everyone  
was pretty scared at this point. Including you.

For once, you wished you would be an Oversoul.

Then you wouldn't be just standing there, shaking in fear. Hoping that your sisters got the  
situation.

Sarah pulled you and Papyrus by the hands, telling the crowd to follow her outside.

Being outside means being closer to the Shadow, right? It means being in sight! Is she nuts?

Sarah yanked you and Papyrus out of the door, and you caught a sight of the attacker.

It was the first time you got to see one. The Shadow was huge.

Like all Shadows, it's body seemed to be made of black goo, a white mask being the only hard  
object on it's body. It easily towered over the 3 story tall building next to the restaurant, and it's  
shape looked awfully much like a praying mantis.

It made garbling noises, choking out sounds that were muffled by it's own goo oozing all over the  
body.

This sight, this thing, it made you tremble even more in fear, it made you feel like everything was  
now running in slow motion.

Sarah leading everyone into a large alleyway, Kaz and Sans leaving the restaurant and starting a  
barrage of attacks at the creature.

Other Oversouls that have been on patrol duty joining in.

 

People screaming in fear. People dying.

The Shadow didn't even feel bothered by the attacks, and didn't pay attention to the elites at all.

Instead - it was busy crushing a few people in an outburst of flat, raw violence with it's slimey  
foot.

It killed 3 human males and 4 monsters just by stepping on them. And not even on purpose. 

You don't even want to know what this thing is capable of as soon as it decided to use magic attacks.

Speaking of the devil, it did cast a magic attack now, sending a huge orb of fire down into a crowd.

The crowd was nothing but a pack of panicking civilians. Shit, one of them was a kid! You felt tears running down  
your face.

 

The last thing you could see before you've been pulled into the alleyway by Sarah was Sans  
opening the void for his Gaster Blasters.

Then, you saw nothing but a brickwall.

 

But.. you heard something. Or rather - someone. Someone calling out.  
You looked around, trying to find the source of this voice, but all you could see was how  
everyone was covering their ears, as if they only heard a horrible screech.

 

" h..p .t..m... "

You furrowed your eyebrows.

" H-hp t...! "

 

It was hard to understand with all the others crying out, and the sound of the Blasters doing their  
work.

 

" Hlp the..! "

 

" What..?? "

 

" **HELP THEM!** "


	3. 1am, time to contract!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get forced to do something with your life.
> 
> Also, weird ass dreams.

" HELP THEM! "

" W-what..??? "

You tried to find the source of this voice, to no avail again.  
What did catch your attention was the voices of Kaz and Sans.

" CLOSE THE DAMN VOID ALREADY!! "

" i-i can't! it doesn't let me! "

" Aim for it's abdomen. Tell them to aim for the abdomen. ", the voice told you.  
Was that voice coming from the void? Are you the only one who can hear this?

You broke free from Sarah's grip and turned around the corner.

Now the Shadow, your sister, Sans, a few fellow Oversouls, and assloads of blood, guts and dust were in clear sight.  
And of course, the still opened void.

" TELL THEM TO ATTACK IT'S ABDOMEN! ", the voice repeated again, and the void at last closed.

 

Now your previous thought confirmed itself. The mere fact that everyone stopped flailing, and that the Blasters aimed for basically anything but the abdomen told you that indeed - only you heard the voice.

A sudden burst of energy and adrenaline jolted through your body, and you decided to go for it.  
" AIM FOR THE ABDOMEN!! IT'S THE WEAK POINT!! ", you called out, gaining several confused looks.

Sans and Kaz looked at one another for a brief second, and then without further hesitation they did as they've been told and aimed for the named body part.

The Shadow toppled over and collapsed, dissolving itself while falling and only leaving behind its mask.

 

" (Y/N)... H-how did you..? ", Sarah asked in disbelief and stared at you.

You slowly turned around to look at her.

 

" I wish I had a better answer than 'the voice told me'. "

 

__________

 

 

The ride back home was awkwardly silent. No one dared to say a thing, despite the fact that obviously - everyone wanted to ask you fucktons of questions.

" .... so... "

Apparently, it was Sans who decided to start the conversation everyone else was trying to avoid.

" ... you heard a voice from the void, telling ya to help 'em and where the weak point is, kid..? "

All you could do is hesitantly nod. You felt drained, the adrenaline rush already worn off.

 

" ... you, uh... you don't happen to have any idea whose voice that might have been..? "

This time, you shook your head.

" BROTHER YOU SHOULD BETTER KEEP THE QUESTIONS FOR ANOTHER TIME, (Y/N) LOOKS EXTREMELY EXHAUSTED. "

" don't you mean **bone-tire-** "

" SAAAAAANS. "

 

" Yeah, it's been a long day, we should just forget about it for this moment and try to get some sleep. "

You thanked Sarah and Paps mentally for their support. Your eyelids felt heavy and all you wanted to do it sleep. It's been a crazy day.

Kaz remained awfully quiet the whole ride, and seemed to be deeply in thought.

 

__________

 

The shower wasn't as refreshing as you hoped it would be.

Every time you closed your eyes and tried to relax and mentally listen to your most favorite song, all you heard was the voice from the void.

" Help them. "

It sounded male. It sounded to be in heavy distress. A deep, calm voice, in pain and fear as it seemed.

Just.. What was that?

And why did the owner of the voice know where the Shadow's weakpoint was located at? Did the owner have something to do with their origin? Wasn't it humanities fault they existed?

Your head started to ache, thank God you got tomorrow off.

 

__________

 

" (Y/N/)! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE HEARD THAT YOUR CO-WORKER HUMAN TOLD YOU ABOUT A JOB! DO YOU WISH ME TO CALL HIM? "

Damn Paps, his voice was too loud to handle for you at the moment.

" Thanks, I guess... But I really don't think it would be the right job for me. "

" NONSENSE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS BELIEVES IN YOU, NYEH HEH HEH! "

You smiled weakly at him, before walking straightly to your bedroom and hitting the hay. You tried to pay no mind to the fact that downstairs, your two sisters and Sans have been holding a probably serious conversation by the looks on their faces.

 

 

_Dark. Darker. Yet darker._

_Where are you? What's up with that uncomfortable heat around you?_

_You open your eyes and tried to make out your location._

_" Sheer power. ", a voice rang in your head. It was the same voice you heard from the void._

_" Who are you? ", you asked, despite knowing this was just a dream. It would probably identify itself to be a unicorn shitting tacos and puking glitter or something._

_" That is not important at this point. Your soul however - is important. "_

_So much for seeing that unicorn._

_" I don't know what the fuck you're talking about, my soul is just dull and grey, it's.. Worthless. "_

_The voice chuckled, a sound that made a shiver run down your spine._

_" You must have adapted your language from your big sister, I assume. However - you are wrong. A grey, non-shining soul is not the weakest state, yet it also is. You are empty, but that only means you still have the chance to grow into full potential if needed. "_

_That.. That was one way to look at it. You looked down at your chest, knowing that there, your soul lies._

_" Weak and yet not weak..? "_

_" Correct. With your soul, you have the ability to become anything. And yet you always stay yourself. "_

_You frowned and looked up, finally catching a glimpse of someone else._

_" I am certain that with your help, I can break free and end this horrible disaster. "_

_Squinting your eyes, you managed to see something move in front of you. A tall being - even taller than Papyrus. Not as slim, yet much slimmer than Sans - that lazy fat fuck really should use his treadmill sometime - but..._

_It was gooey. The body was black and made of thick, black goo. And it wore a mask as it seemed._

_A Shadow!?_

_You instantly started screaming, your dream becoming a nightmare. Like hell you wanna dream about being killed by a Shadow!!  
You saw the Shadow(?) raise its hands slowly and open the mouth-_

 

"(Y/N)!?!?"

" AHHHHHHHH!! ", you shrieked, causing the other to cry out aswell and fall ass first on the ground.

" SARAH WTF I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!? ", you yelped and rubbed your head.

Sarah rubbed her backside as she stood up to get a better look at you.

" I know but - hell I've been entering your room to borrow your charger and saw you tossing and turning so I woke you and then you screamed and I screamed and now it's awkward.. ", she explained chuckling.

The door busted open, the rest of the household barging in to check why there was screaming.

" God dammit people I just had a nightmare and got startled when Sarah woke me. Chill out! "

 

This was way too much stuff for you to handle now. Sarah retreated, Papyrus following her.

" (y/n) you should.. uh.. "

The small skeleton looked up at his contractor, as if asking for help with his choice of words. It was kinda adorable how Kaz was easily two heads taller than her much more powerful companion. He barely reached to her chest.

" I think Marshmallow here thinks you should come down with us. There's something we need to discuss with ya. "

You glanced at the two of them, then at your clock next to you, then back at them.

 

" It's friggin' 1am. Like hell I'm gonna have a serious conversation now. "

Kaz didn't take no for an answer. She lifted you up and carried you down. Ignoring that you've been kicking and flailing to get out of her grip.

Sans just lazily followed behind, his trademark grin on his face.

" Not gonna let ya sleep more till this shit is done, Pipsqueak! I had like 5 liters of coffee and 4 red bull, I can play this shit all night man. ", Kaz casually informed you, and then you knew you had no chance to escape this conversation.

" so.. what have you been dreaming about..? "

Unexpected turn. They really care for your nightmare? Or was this just some trick to break the ice?

It probably was. A grown-up having a nightmare wasn't anything worth worrying about.

 

" (Y/N). "

 

You snapped back to reality once more.

Fine, let's play their game.

" I dreamed about being somewhere dark, the weird ass voice I heard earlier told me some stuff about my soul being highly powerful or something, then I saw a weird Shadow in my dream and started screaming. "

The Oversouls listened to you closely, their expressions unreadable.

" say, did you get to see the shadows hands, or mask in detail? "

You furrowed your eyebrows and glanced at the monster. Now what the hell?

 

" Guys.. What are you trying to tell me here? "

Kaz was the first one to interrupt the silence after your question.

" (Y/N) no more monkey business. You will become an Oversoul. I already talked to the chief and I will personally train you together with Marshmallow. "

 

" NO! "

There it was again. Kaz' 'I don't take no for an answer' glare.

" Guys I can't! I am weak. "

" we'll train you. "

" I have no talents. "

" Ya haven't tried everything just yet, yo. "

" I am scared shitless by Shadows. "

" you didn't look too scared when that voice told ya what to do, kid. "

 

Shit. They got you.

 

" I have no idea how to negotiate with a monster. "

Kaz smirked. " That's the easiest thing on earth! Get year ass up, I'll show ya! "

 

Sans' face was priceless. You didn't know what actually offended him - the fact Kaz said that getting him contracted was 'the easiest thing on earth' to her - he played hard to get from the very beginning - or that she actually wanted to contract another monster now.

You decided to let it slide. Can't hurt to see a monster negotiation by an elite, right?

" We should probably bring Hellspawn with us though. She still needs to get her first contract aswell. "

Why Kaz called Sarah Hellspawn was beyond you, but you also let that one slide.

" Go get dressed and be at the car in 15. I know exactly what monster I wanna contract! "

There it was again, the offended expression. Well it was none of your business anyway.

 

__________

 

 

Sarah yawned at the backseat, leaning her head on your shoulder while rubbing her eye.

" Do we really have to go now..? I wanna sleep. "

Sans also didn't seem to appreciate it, he did have the option to stay in bed for these few hours, but sheer stubbornness made him call shotgun and keep himself awake.

" Come on aren't you curious to see what it's like? Also I'm sure ya guys gonna love the monster I got in mind for contract! "

She had a mischievous grin on her face and started the car, driving excitedly through the streets.

You felt your eyelids getting heavy, you almost fell asleep..

 

" Here we are! - FOR FUCKS SAKE GUYS wake up!! "

Startled, you and Sarah woke up again, accidentally knocking your foreheads against one another and yelping.

" you got to be kidding me. "

Kaz smirked at her partner.

" Do I look like I am? "

" don't. just.. don't. if you really want to contract someone else, please anything but this. "

 

Sarah and you have never been that confused in your whole life.


	4. Welcome Catnip to the family!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your sister officially lost her mind now.

" why must you do this to me.. do you have any idea of what you're about to do? "

" YES. ", Kaz excitedly squeaked and looked at the monster with a big sparkle in her eyes.

Your eyes darted outside, but you could barely see what was going on. Damn, you were so tired.  
" Where are we..? ", Sarah hesitantly asked, yawning.  
" Temmie village! ", Kaz beamed again, her bright expression even widening.

" And before you ask, yes I'm dead serious! I am going to contract one of these fluffy lil' bastards, yo! "

" hi dead serious i'm sans. "

You groaned and got out of the vehicle. You had no idea what Temmies are but it probably wasn't a good thing.  
No matter how much of a tomboy your big sister was, no matter how much she acted like a guy sometimes, she had one weakness in particular.

 

Fat. Fluffy. Round. Small.

 

She loved anything that was at least two of these things, it was her idiom of adorableness. No wonder she contracted Sans.  
" hOIIII!!! ", a voice called out and yep - you are awake now.

Your eyes darted down and meet with - uh..

 

Wat.

" hOI!!1!! I'm tEmmIE! "

" Jackpot! "

Sarah slowly peeled herself out of the car, and joined the small group, looking down at Temmie.

" Oh my god it's so cute!! ", was her reaction at seeing the monster.

You glanced back at Sans, just to see his unbelievable expression. Yep. He was not happy about this. But Kaz was the boss, it's not like he could do something against that.

You heard him mutter "at least 's not jerry.. "

 

" Hi there, Temmie! Ya want some Temmie Flakes? ", Kaz asked and kneeled down to get a better sight at Temmie, and also that they are more on an equal eye-level.

Probably that was part of the negotiations aswell? You decided to watch them closely.  
" YayA! ", the fluffy creature squealed in delight and gladly accepted the Flakes offered.

" So, Temmie.. What do ya think about the Shadows? "

Temmie stopped eating and looked up at Kaz, starting to vibrate and having an odd expression on the face.

" tem scard of shadz! Tem want shadz gone so other tem can go coleg!!1!! "

You had trouble figuring out this weird dialect of hers. If Temmie was a girl? You didn't know.

" How about this, then? We get contracted, and you can help me save the world, and become the hero of Temmie village! "

Temmie stopped vibrating. It stopped moving at all.

" ......... "

" ............. "

" .......... "

 

Awkward silence.

" ... YayA! Tem be hero and make other tems prouds so everyon can get cool leg! "

Hearing this, Kaz summoned her own soul, forcing Temmie's soul out aswell. It didn't seem to bother the little fluff.

" Alright. Do you have any conditions? "

" No tem healty! "

Sans chuckled at this. Temmie however didn't understand what was wrong.

" I take that as a no. "

" But tem wanna someting! "

" Now we talkin'. "

What something like Temmie could possibly do in a battle against Shadows, and what it's conditions would be are beyond you.

Your sister was a maniac, you guessed.

 

" Tem wanna get cool leg, and eat lotsa flakz, and tem never sleepz alone! "

 

Kaz didn't hesitate a second before agreeing.

" Deal. "

Kaz closed her eyes and sent a small spark of her soul into Temmie, whom responded doing the same - though while having a weird expression you didn't know was possible for any creature to do.

" And that, my dear sisters, was a negotiation, contract included! "

" i still can't believe you did this. "

 

Yep Sans was frustrated.

You looked at Sarah, Sarah looked back at you.

" Are all monsters so easily to be recruited? ", you hesitantly asked. If yes, you would actually consider becoming an Oversoul and getting yourself the raddest army there is!

 

" Nah, depends on the monster. For Temmie it's enough to bribe and talk. Sans was a very tough one. You gotta remember that monsters are people, too. Everyone reacts differently according to their personality, man! "

 

That much for your monster army.

" So.. Sarah, I expect ya to concentrate on finding a contract from now on. And you, (Y/N)... You will start training with us tomorrow morning. No buts. I have a Temmie now and I'm not afraid to use it against ya. "

How threatening. Temmie was gently placed in Kaz' bag, head sticking out and it gently vibrated again. Just what in the fuck does she want with it?

" actually, i think i know the perfect way to train her. "

 

His grin made you gulp. Nope. You won't like the next morning.

But first things first! It was time for your sister to find a weird nickname for her new.. partner?

Pet?

 

Temmie. A name for Temmie.

" Hmmmmmmmmmm... Catnip! Guys, welcome Catnip to the family! "

 

You all groaned in unison. For fucks sake Kaz.

" tibia honest with you, uh.. i really don't like the idea of the contract with temmie. "  
You looked at Sans and finally decided to ask why this monster in particular was such a pain in the ass for him.

" What's wrong about a Temmie? "

He groaned in frustration.

" ya know, kid.. with every contract you share some stuff. like, i have a stronger body now, i can handle determination, and her brave soul makes it nearly impossible for me to chicken out at anything. for that she got a slice of my magic. "

You knew about that already.

" so, uh... now that 'catnip' is also contracted to her, 'catnip' gets the same stuff from her, and also a slice of my magic. and vice versa. catnip will be able to teleport around and might even be able to open the void. "

 

Oh. OH.

" And what do you get from it in return? "

 

 

" ...this. "

Sans stretched out his arms and - they got all long and noodly. A ridiculous sight. You couldn't help but burst out in laughter.

" Come on Marshmallow! At least you can scratch every inch of your back no problem! And you can reach the top shelves! "

" not. worth. it. you owe me now. badly. "

" So Kaz can do the same now? "

She chuckled and decided to demonstrate it.

Noodle arm Kaz positively weirded the living shit out of you.

With a plop, her arms turned back to normal.

" you can't imagine how upset i am with this. "

Temmie teleported itself out of the bag, sitting in Sans' hood with an expression of sheer sadness.  
" You no liek tem? Tem do bad? Tem can make good again p????????????? "

You got to admit, Catnip was cute.

Even he had to admit, and this far his human partner never gave him a reason to doubt her decisions. Sure, she was risky, stubborn and sometimes a bit dense...

 

But trustworthy.

" nah, you're cool. i'm angry at kaz, not ya, kid. "

 

 

__________

 

Nevermind, Catnip was a real pain in the ass.

The moment you got home, Temmie was furiously teleporting everywhere, overly excited and vibrating.

" Wat dis? Wat dis? Dis? ", it kept on repeating and teleporting to another object just to repeat the question before anyone managed to answer.

It drained everyone's nerves. Well except for Kaz. She was having the time of her life.

" Catnip, cutie! No put that down- ah shit. N-No not into- "

You couldn't help but smirk. It seems Kaz finally noticed that this probably wasn't her best idea.  
You thought wrong. Kaz looked proud.

" Okay I have trouble understanding why in the fuck it had to be a Temmie. ", Sarah spoke out the question you had in mind ever since you saw that thing for the first time.

" You, M'lady, are insulting me! Ya think I contract a Temmie jus' for shits 'n giggles? I do have something bigger in mind! ", your older sister replied, acting as if she has just been stabbed in the chest. And the oscar for the worst actress in the role of an overdramatic diva goes to-

 

" Can we go to bed now..? ", Sarah interrupted your thoughts. You glanced at the clock.

3am. Thank god you didn't believe in horror stories - like how demons and aliens show up at that time to abduct or haunt humans.

" Oh, right. Yeah go to bed. You'll need your energy tomorrow. (Y/N) I'll need ya for a sec, tho. "

Sarah excused herself from the group and went back to her room.

" Uh... alright what do you need, sis? "

" Now that ya saw how to negotiate and contract, I want ya to see the next step. You'll need to deepen the bond.

It's just a partial soulmeld, but it's still strong. I want ya to look at Catnip and take a guess what I'll need to do to deepen the bond for good so we both can handle the pressure. "

Ugh. Like you know what anyone might need. You don't even know what you need, so who are you to tell with a stranger?

You stared at Catnip, trying to figure out what to do.

It vibrated gently, sat on the kitchen counter and stared into nothingness.

" Uhm.. a hug maybe? "

" Nope. Try again. "

" ..... A bellyrub? Damn I don't know!! "

That subject seemed to make Sans uncomfortable, he silently left the room. You wondered what he needed to deepen the bond. Probably something including ketchup and/or sleep.

" Try again, I know ya can do it. "

You groaned and walked up to Temmie, staring deeply into it's eyes.

Temmie returned the gaze, vibrating a little more.

" Uh... Look I'm really tired and have no idea. "

Kaz sighed and picked Catnip up, gently scratching the monster behind it's sets of ears. It vibrated even more, utterly satisfied.

" Sorry, Pipsqueak. I'm sure ya'll get it next time. Go to bed now, you'll have a rough morning. "

You sighed and tiredly got back into your room, face-planting the matress and falling asleep, not noticing that Catnip joined you and curled up next to your head on the pillow.

 

__________

 

 

_Darkness._

_You recognize this place. It's what you have dreamed of the last time._

_" I should have known my appereance would scare you, human. My apologies. "_

_It was that voice again._

_Wait - his appereance? Shadows are unable to talk, so.. was that a Shadow or not?_

_Well it's a dream again, so you still vote for that unicorn._

_" I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, however, I have to admit that I am watching you. I have to agree to your sisters. You are wasting your potential otherwise. "_

_Can for once, at least in your dreams, SOMEONE agree with you? Is really everything you decide a stupid idea?_

_You started to feel annoyed, and the owner of that voice realized that._

_" It was not my intention to upset you, I am just trying to assure you about your future success. I am not able to predict the future, but I have vague hints about the most possible outcomes. "_

_Alright, that soothed you a little bit._

_Yet, this situation was going on your nerves._

_This unicorn must have a name, right?_

_It's your dream after all, you decided to name the owner of that voice yourself._

_" Alright, alright, Sparkles. I'll give this Oversoul training a shot. The worst outcome would be me biting the dust, right? "_

_The voice chuckled lowly._

_" Sparkles.. That nickname caught me off-guard. But if it pleases you, I will allow you to call me that until I decide it's time. "_

_You tilted your head to the side, a question mark plastered on your face._

_" Time for what? "_

_" Time for our contract. I already know my condition._

_Save everyone. "_


	5. Resonance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Souls are weird, and dummys are mad.

_" Our contract? Why don't we contract right away? "_

_Why did you ask that?_

_Kaz would be soooo pleased to hear your first contract was with a nightmare unicorn named Sparkles you have encountered in your dream._

_" As much as I'd love to, I am currently unable to do so, as long as my body is unstable and my soul is shattered across space and time. "_

_You frowned, it began to hit you that this might not be a dream._

_But what was it then?_

_" And.. how to fix this? "_

_The voice remained silent for a moment._

_" ... Join your little sister on the special investigation trip, and look for my alternative, stable version. "_

_Okay, that obviously wasn't a dream._

_" And.. what do I do when I find him? IF I find him in the first place? "_

_" Contract him. He will be very hard to be convinced, but he is still basically me. He will feel drawn to your soul.  
As soon as a part of his soul is merged with yours, you will be able to give me my stability back by me sucking energy out of his spark. "_

_That sounded awfully scary, and honestly you understood like.. only half of it._

_Sure, the words made sense, but you didn't understand the sense behind it._

_" Wait what do you mean 'feel drawn to my soul' ? "_

_He hesitated, probably surprised._

_" Didn't you notice just yet, (Y/N)? Your soul and mine- "_

 

 

 

You've been woken up by - who would have guessed - Catnip.

The Temmie sat close to your face - pressing their cheek against yours - and vibrated softly.

" Hnnnnnn five more minutes, Temmie.. "

In response, Temmie vibrated even more.

" Temmie stahp.. "

You needed to fall asleep again, you needed to know what Sparkles has to say!

More vibrating.

" Tem has misshun! Tem go wakey hooman so hooman stand up to get brekfeast!!1! "

You sighed and gave up.

" Alright, alright. I'll be there in 5. "

 

" YayA!! ", Temmie squealed in delight and teleported out of your room. Somehow, you still felt the vibration.

Were you laying on your cellphone? No.. this came from somewhere else.

Your gaze shifted and you placed a hand over your chest. It.. the vibration came from your soul. It was reacting to something.

It scared you, you had no idea what this ment. You should probably ask Sans about this, he was the expert. Kinda.

You changed into comfortable clothes and brushed your (h/l) hair.

 

 

__________

 

 

" GOOD MORNING (Y/N)! YOU SHOULD EAT UP BEFORE IT GETS COLD! EVEN THOUGH IT'S NOT AS GREAT AS SPAGHETTI! "

Oh? No spaghetti for breakfast this time?

A good way to start the day. Instead you had -  
hotdogs.

 

Well, Kaz owed Sans, so she probably made them. Speaking of which..

" Hey, can I ask you something Sans? "

He lazily looked at you, face smeared with ketchup.

" i'm listening, kid. "

" Is something wrong with my soul? It's vibrating I think? "

Hearing this Kaz almost chocked on her food, gasped overdramatically and jumped on her feet.

Before you knew it, she had you caged in a spine-crushing hug.

" I'M SO PROUD! ", she sqeaked in utter happiness, hugging you tighter.

" W-what the hell!? Can someone explain!? "

She was proud. Your big sister, the elite Oversoul, was proud. Of you. How in the hell...?

" kaz you shouldn't rib-cage her, breaking her spine wouldn't be humerus at all. "

Kaz' hug loosened a bit, enough for you to breathe normally again.

" kid, ya soul is doing just fine. it's only resonating to a monster. "

 

What.

 

Oh. OH.

" But.. wait is it resonating to Temmie!? "

" nah, it can't be temmie, otherwise it would have reacted the last night already. uh, if ya don't mind me askin' .. what does it feel like precisely? "

You frowned.

" It feels so weird! Like.. when you have a crush on someone only that it's not a flutter in the stomach or in the heart ,it's a soft vibration. "

" huh. ok. "

So, appareantly Kaz' and Sans' souls didn't resonate.

" Now the question is.. who does your soul resonate to? "

Sarah remained awfully quiet since the topic came off, silently clutching her chest and looking to be deeply in thought.

" WELL IT CAN'T BE ME BECAUSE I DON'T FEEL ANYTHING! MY FEELINGS FOR ALL OF YOU ARE PLATONICALLY! "

" they know that, bro. they know. "

It was hard to eat with your big sister squealing and clinging to you.

 

 

________

 

" alright, now let's see what you got there. "

You've been dragged outside by your sisters after breakfast. You were currently in the backyard, your sisters, Temmie and Papyrus sitting on comfortable chairs and watching you, Sans a few feet away from you with something next to him. Whatever was next to him, it was hidden under a white sheet and moving.

He tossed something to you, it looked like- nope it was indeed a baseball bat.

" 'muse us. "

Sans grabbed the white sheet and teleported to the others, sitting down with a bottle of ketchup.

You looked at the .. a training dummy? Well you looked at it and blinked several times. Trying to process what you are currently dealing with.

It moved, and surely looked even more pissed than anyone you've ever met before.

" IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME SOMEONE LIFTS THAT FUCKING CLOTH OUT OF MY SIGHT! ", the dummy yelled and glared at you.

" NOW WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!? GOT A PROBLEM!? "

You gulped and stepped back, not liking where this was going.

" Come on, (Y/N)! You can kick Mad Dummy's ass! ", Sarah cheered, and Papyrus instantly joined in.

" (Y/N)! (Y/N)! (Y/N)! "

 

You felt awkward, it made you nervous that they watched you, it made you nervous that they cheered, it made you nervous that Mad Dummy glared daggers at you.

" So you don't want to talk to me, huh? I will end you!!! "

 

 

__________

 

This was beyond ridiculous! Mad Dummy kept on attacking you, by manipulating other dummies that popped up outta nowhere, you kept on dodging, and repeatedly hit him with your bat.

Just what did they expect for you to do? The bat didn't cause any damage to the Dummy, only provoking him more. They didn't want you to actually hurt him, did they? Well if they did, why did they give you such an inefficient weapon?

" Futile, futile, FUTILE! ", Mad Dummy growled and let the other dummies attack again.

And again, you dodged. And then, realization hit you.

Mad Dummy dodged the attacks of the other dummies aswell.

You were never supposed to defeat him with the baseball bat. You were supposed to analyze his battle tactic and use it to your advantage!

Clever bastards. You smirked.

" i think she got it now. "

Kaz only nodded with a pleased smile, while gently petting Temmie.

" YOU IDIOTS WATCH WHERE YOU AIM! "

It worked! The other dummies' attacks hit Mad Dummy, and he actually took damage.

Cotton spilled out of it's body, and it seemed even more furious now.

" ok, that's enough, kid. "

In a flash, the white sheet was back over Mad Dummy, and the other dummies faded into thin air.

Before you knew it, Kaz tackled you again.

You hit the ground hard, and your sister lovingly nudged your cheek with her face.

" I'm so fuckin' proud of ya, man! Ya figured out what ya were 'sposed to do and damn girl, you deserve a reward! "

" How about not crushing my body while pressing me in the dirt for starters..? "

A reward. For a job well done. That did brighten up your mood a lot. For once, you felt less worthless.

Kaz stood up and pulled you back to your feet.

" Well imma all ears, tell me what ya want as your reward, Pipsqueak! ", she chirped, hugging you close to her again.

" Uh... I.. I don't know...? Maybe.. "

You thought about it. Actually, all you wanted was to join Sarah on that field trip to find that guy's other version.

That, and just spending quality time with your sisters alone.

 

Yet it would be a stupid idea to separate from the monsters after that surprise attack the last day, and you didn't want to be selfish by leaving them out.

" I.. I think I just want to spend quality time with my family. Watching movies, playing games, that kind of stuff. "

Papyrus looked so heartbroken hearing this, and looked down at his boots.

You smiled at him.

" What's wrong? You, Sans and Temmie are part of this family, aren't you? "

" (Y/N)!!!! ", Papyrus squeaked happily and now you are getting a bone crushing hug from both your big sister and Papyrus.

" Alright. I'll hit the grocery store with Marshmallow, you guys can stay here. Let's throw this family day in the weekend though.  
And for the love of god - while we are away, make sure Catnip doesn't hurt herself. "

Ah, so Temmie was a girl. Good to know at last.

" jackpot. grocery store puns are the best. "

" Unleash all your potential, I still owe ya after all. "

" pun battle? "

" If that makes ya happy, man. "

" that 'n five bottles would probably make me **ketchup** on accepting your new partner. "

" Hint taken, understood and mentally noted. I'll make it 8 if ya help me carry though. "

" deal. "

You watched them both interact, a smile forming on your face. Soon you'll probably have a monster partner aswell. Someone you can do such things with while protecting one another. Only that your souls would resonate.

You wondered what Sparkles' real name was.. what he might look like...

Or if he is watching you right now.

Somehow, that thought caused a flutter in your chest. You quickly shook that tought of.

Your eyes darted back to the two elites.

Would they act differently with souls resonating like yours?

What kind of feeling must it be to meld your soul completely? Especially under these conditions?

If one of them dies, would the other die aswell?

Sarah looked at you and gulped audibly.

" (Y/N), remember what I told you before we went to the restaurant..? "

" Huh? Oh, yeah I do. "

" Well... my soul is resonating aswell.. and, uhm... I know his is aswell... I.. think I'll take you with me to training next time, it would make me feel more comfortable to take you with me to the special field trip. Don't worry, as long as you stay with us, you are in no danger. "

Did she just?

 

Yep, she did.

So there actually is a special field trip, Sparkles was right.

 

**Sparkles... exists.**

Meaning there will be an alternative version of him wherever the fuck they are investigating.

" YES! COUNT ME IN LIL SIS! "

Sarah was surprised at your reaction. She expected you to.. well do something less energized.

Like groaning, sighing, drifting away in your bad thoughts..

Instead you've been excited as fuck, and that made her smile.

" Cool, we'll head off tomorrow at noon, we'll meet up with my squad at the lab. "

You smiled ever so brightly, you can't wait to fall asleep and tell Sparkles about this!

Unless.. unless he really, really does watch you. Then he'd know by now.

You felt like celebrating. Tomorrow is going to be the most exciting wednesday ever.

 

" Kaz? Can ya bring some alcohol? "

" Now THAT'S my lil' Pipsqueak! Alcohol is mentally noted! "

" if you drink, too, i demand 10 bottles. "

" Fair enough, I know I do weird shit when I am intoxicated. "

" indeed, grillbz still has mental scars from that one night. "

" Come on it was funny tho! "


	6. Dream date with a nightmare unicorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay then

Kaz and Sans came back after 2 hours.  
When they arrived, she was giving him a piggyback ride, both of them carrying bags in their hands. They seemed to be in a fantastic mood.

You, Papyrus and Sarah cleaned the house a little in the meantime, you just had to take the opportunity to. Sans was always in the way, and Kaz usually made the chaos worse by trying to help cleaning up.

You caught yourself wishing for another attack, just for a second. Only because you wanted to know what'll happen next time the void is opened.

It was Temmie who made you snap back to reality this time.

" (Y/N)!!1! ", she whined. " Can you goes and giv tem flakez? Tem always wanna tem flakez but tem can't fiiiiindy. "

Alright, alright. Temmie was adorable. Annoying, but adorable.

" Mkay, let's see if I can find them. ", you said sighing, and put Temmie on your shoulder.

Temmie made a noise, close to the squeak of rubber ducks, which kinda amused you. Together you looked through the kitchen.

 

__________

 

 

It was probably the most amusing sight you had within the last two months.

You sat at the kitchen table and watched Papyrus, Sarah, Kaz and surprisingly Temmie argue about who cooks, and what they'll have for lunch.

Papyrus wanted spaghetti, of course. Temmie wanted more flakes, Sarah wanted to cook something healthy and fresh for everyone, and Kaz just wanted to order some Pizza.

It was a mess. You just sat there, silently laughing to yourself, while Sans sat at the kitchen counter, recording this clusterfuck with his cellphone.

" I AM SINCERELY WORRIED THAT YOU ALL MISS OUT ON GLORIOUS NUITRITION IF YOU SKIP ON PASTA A WHOLE DAY! "

" teM wanna flakez! Everone need flakez! "

" Aw come on, I haven't cooked for all of us once, give it a try...? "

" For fucks sake let's just order! Puppy gets his spaghetti delivered. Catnip gets her flakes here, I get my pizza, Marshmallow can get hot dogs- "

" ORDERED SPAGHETTI DOESN'T TASTE AS GOOD! "

" I wanna cooooooook, Kaz! "

" Tem get fleks, tem happs now. "

" But I want Pizza. "

" I won't cook Pizza! "

" SARAH PIZZA IS A DISH YOU NEED TO BAKE, NOT COOK. "

" I knooooooooooow. "

Sarah was getting frustrated.

" heh. get baked. "

" Sans stop don't even start. ", Sarah groaned even more frustratedly.

" i don't know what you are talking about, i pizzaw no problem here? "

" Two for Pizza, I won! "

" MY BROTHER DID NOT AGREE WITH YOU, HE JUST MADE ANOTHER TERRIBLE JOKE. "

" we could also go to grillby's. "

" I AM A SKELETON WITH HIGH STANDARDS, SANS! "

" And I think he's not ready to face me again just yet... "

" huh. true. "

 

 

__________

 

 

You got to pick what you'll have for lunch, and decided that Sarah will cook. It was true; she never got the chance since Papyrus was living with them. And before he did, Kaz always cooked.

Well - she never did she just warmed up frozen stuff or ordered.

Just to appease Papyrus at least a little bit, she made pasta. But with a salmon/cream sauce.

Papyrus was very suspicious about it, but loved it after he gave it a try.

None of you knew she could cook, but surprise! It was fantastic.

Of course, Sans drowned his innocent dish in ketchup, Temmie didn't even try anything but her flakes, and Kaz babbled about all this wasted time heating up fast food when instead they had a great cook all along.

It offended Papyrus, but just for a second.

You gave it a try.

Damn, that's good shit. Maybe you should learn how to cook sometime.

 

 

__________

 

 

Movie time!

You got to pick out a movie for everyone, and you were in the mood to be a little beast this time!

You picked out the probably worst movie in the history of movie creation.

A movie so bad, it was almost good again.

All you knew about it was that birds have something to do with it.

 

The movie started.

" Yyyup, I need a drink to deal with this shit. "

Eventually, everyone but Temmie needed a drink. Though Papyrus literally just needed one. He was a very light drinker and already a bit tipsy.

The more drunk everyone got, the more they actually enjoyed the movie. Except for Temmie.

 

" **Turn that the fuck off.** "

The room was completely silent for like 10 minutes after Temmie said these words, teleported to the DVD player, unplugged it, and sat back down at Papyrus' lap.

" i think we just got a bad tem. "

You all were drunk enough to burst out in laughter at that, only Temmie smiled absently and vibrated.

 

___________

 

Papyrus' tired state wore off, he was currently having the duty of watching your drunk asses, Temmie already fell asleep somewhere in Sarah's room.

Sans was getting sleepy, too, but he tried to hide it.

Kaz was drunk, so it was just a question of time till she will start doing weird things.

On the one side, you wanted to stay in the living room aswell, just to absorb the athmosphere and blackmail Kaz for anything she'll do within the next few hours.

On the other side... you wanted to go to sleep. Partially because you'd join the investigation the next day, partially because you kinda missed Sparkles' voice.

Fuck it, let's go to bed. Sans would record Kaz anyway.

You stood up, stretching and popping your joints during that.

The skeleton brothers looked terrified. Ah, right.. the sound of human bones doing weird shit was making them highly uncomfortable.

" I'll head to bed, you guys. Got a dream-date with Sparkles the nightmare unicorn. "

The facial expressions were priceless. Smirking, you retreated into your room and dropped to the matress.

You could barely hear Kaz calling out a whine about her baby sisters not being supposed to date just yet, before you fell asleep.

 

 

__________

 

_  
Darkness..._

_Who would have known that being in the dark would sometime excite you?_

_" Sparkles? Are you there? ", you called out, noticing that your intoxication already seemed to have worn off. Maybe it was just a thing in this place - instant sober!_

_" 'A dream-date with Sparkles the nightmare unicorn', huh? ", the voice mused._

_Ah, shit.. he did hear that, and you did say that. Why did you decide to drink again?_

_" Oh, u-uh.... "_

_You started to feel awkward, and instantly began hating yourself again._

_Your gaze lowered to your feet._

_However, 'Sparkles' only started to chuckle ever so silently._

_" Worry not, I am aware you have been drinking alcohol, so I do not take these words of yours seriously. "_

_That was a little comforting. Your gaze rose again, glancing into the dark nothingness._

_" I will join my little sister on the investigation tomorrow! I'll soon have that other you contracted and then I can help you! ", you chimed, impatiently waiting for his response._

_" I know, I saw everything, I heard everything. But even if his soul will feel drawn to you, he will be hard to get. Even harder than it was for your big sister to contract my so- ... Sans. "_

_Did he......_

_Did he almost say 'son'?_

_So.... that guy, Sparkles, is older than Sans..? And the brothers' dad?_

_That.. kinda excited you. At least you now knew he's probably a skeleton monster. Makes it easier to find his counterpart._

_" Speaking of souls.. mine's, uh... "_

_" Resonating. "_

_" YES! "_

_" I know... mine is, too. A feeling I assumed I would never feel again._

_Go and find him, (Y/N), and we can finally let our souls merge. I've been waiting too long already. "_

_'A feeling I assumed I will never feel again'._

_That.. kinda hurt. Why did it hurt?_

_Oh, right.. He was probably the father of Sans and Papyrus. Means he probably has, or had, a wife or at least a mate._

_Why is this making you jealous??_

_Don't show it! Don't show you're getting jealous without a damn good reason!_

_" Promise! ", you managed to say, perfectly able to hide your current emotions._

 

__________

 

You woke up, feeling that tingling sensation inside of you.

Glancing at the clock, you noticed that for once, YOU have been the first to wake up.

A good opportunity to make breakfast for everyone!

You couldn't cook, but frying eggs and bacon? No problem!

Sheer excitement already brightened your day to the point that nothing could ever destroy it!

Not even knowing that this deep, soothing and sexy voice would probably never whisper seductive words into your ear.

 

 

What did you just think!?

You felt your cheeks heat up, and shook the thought off.

Just be happy. It's gonna be a perfect day.

 

 

__________

 

 

Hungover Kaz was best Kaz.

The usually loud-mouthed, borderline crazy female sat at the kitchen table, her face having to be held up with one hand just so she won't faceplant the table.

Sans and Sarah sat beside her, both of them grinning maliciously at her.

Whatever she had done, it must have been real bad.

" you missed out on a skele-ton of drunk kaz business, kid. it's never been that bad before. "

" Don't worry though, he recorded everything the second you closed your bedroom door. "

Grinning, you extended your hands, doing the grabbey hands.

Without hesitation, he gave you his phone.

 

 

Damn, you gotta upload that to YouTube.

" Is that the trash can? "

" YES AND AKAZIEL IS NO LONGER ALLOWED TO VISIT IT ANYTIME. "

" 'Tis my house 'n my trash can, Puppy.. ", she wheezed in her current state - hungover and embarrassed.

" lick it to prove it's yours. "

She hissed and retreated into her room with a cup of coffee.


	7. The alternative Sparkles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get to meet him

" you dirtly little- "

Sarah almost choked, tears streaming down her face.

" how dare you, how fucking dare you. "

His eye sparked, flickering blue-yellow.

" Sans, i-it's not really what it looks like! "

Kaz heard the sounds, and ignoring her headache she ran downstairs, freezing as she saw the horrible scenario.

" SANS LET TO GO OF MY SISTER! "

" our contract is over. you broke the condition. "

Sans opened the door to leave the house, and inhaled sharply when he saw who was standing there.

His eyes widened slightly.

" WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT, WEAKLING? "

It was.. P-Papyrus? It looked slightly like him, only... angrier. Scarier. And a glance at his soul told him that it wasn't his baby brother who was contracted to Sarah.

At least not really.

 

" i demand some good explanation now. "

 

__________

 

~Earlier this day~

It was noon. Sarah and you got ready to head to the special field trip.

Damn, you are so excited!

" Okay, we'll head off now! See you guys later! ", Sarah called out, hooking arms with you.

Temmie teleported to you two, nudging her face against your cheeks and squeaking a highpitched "bOI!!! "

Outside was a car, waiting for the two of you. A terrifyingly tall man behind the wheel, and he was excitedly waving the two of you over.

" (Y/N), this is Clark. Clark, this is my sister (Y/N). He's in my squad. "

You shyly extended your hand to take his, shaking it.

Damn he had a tough grip.

" Pleasure, doll~ "

Your face heated up and Sarah chuckled.

" Don't worry about it, he flirts with everything that's female and alive. "

" Guilty. ", he answered smirking and drove off.

 

__________

 

Damn this place was HUGE!

WHAT THE HELL? THIS WAS A LABORATORY??

You stared in awe at the sight. It always looked much smaller in TV.

The shadow research center. The place Doctor Alphys found out about the contracts, and formed the very first one herself with the head of the facility - Dr. Cecile.

You wondered if you'd actually meet them..?

Sarah's squad was rather small. Just 4 people, including you.

Sarah, Clark, and a horse-like monster named Aaron. It seems he and Clark got along very well.

Who knows, maybe they'll end up being contracted.

" U-u-uhm.. h-hi..? "

Your group turned heads towards the voice, and faced Dr. Alphys.

She shyly fumbled her claws and barely looked at your group.

She was so cute, how in the hell was she like.. the biggest shit around the oversouls?

" T-t-the machine i-is ready.. I, uhm... I wish y-you the best of luck.. a-and be careful. "

 

__________

 

 

This looked like a hellgate.

No, seriously. You are probably about to go to hell, right?

You nervously glanced at the trainees, and all of them seemed content, relaxed, yet excited in a good way.

Sarah's hand snaked around yours and gave you a reassuring squeeze.

" Don't worry, (Y/N), I got your back. "

You smiled weakly at her.

Fine, Sparkles... it's time.

Sarah stepped foward into the intimidating, red vortex in front of you.

You closed your eyes as you followed her.

 

" AND HERE I THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER MOVE YOUR ASS BACK HERE, HUMAN. "

 

W-was that Papyrus' voice? Only.. deeper and raspier?

 

 

__________

 

~Present~

 

Sans sat down at the couch, listening intently to your little sister.

Kaz was inside her room, her door locked. Temmie was probably with her.

Papyrus curiously eyed his other version, overly satisfied with him.

The much darker version of Papyrus however looked more than just pissed, and swatted the original away with a displeased wave.

" so... an alternative timeline... and an alternative papyrus.. "

Sarah held her throat, it was still hurting from when he violently grabbed her there with his magic and slammed her against a wall.

" THE HUMAN TOLD ME THERE WOULD BE ALTERNATIVE VERSIONS OF US WAITING HERE, I DID NOT EXPECT THEM TO BE SO DISAPPOINTING, THOUGH. "

Sarah elbowed the tall monster and glared at him. She was still a little scared, but she could perfectly understand Sans' reaction.

" ... i guess i need to apologize, then. i'm sorry, sarah, i just- "

She rose her hand and smiled weakly.

" Don't worry about it. I know you love your brother so I guess I should have called first to warn you. "

" .... wait, where is (y/n)? wasn't she with you? "

" THE EVEN MORE DISAPPOINTING HUMAN IS GOING TO BE LATE, SHE IS TRYING TO FIND SOMEONE AND MY USELESS BROTHER AND SARAHS OTHER PARTNER WILL BRING HER HERE THEN. "

" Ah, yeah.. I forgot to say that they'll be living here now... two Sanses, two Papyruses, and Cupid.. it will probably be a bit confusing.. "

" ............ well i will try to talk to kaz. she should know about all this, and i need to apologize to her anyway. "

 

 

__________

 

~ Earlier ~

" WHO THE HELL IS THAT IDIOT NEXT TO YOU, HUH? "

Your inwardly cringed.

" Hey, be nice to my older sister, Papyrus! Don't forget about our deal! "

He gnarled and bend over, you peered directly into his hollow eyes.

" THIS IS YOUR OLDER SISTER? AND I ALWAYS THOUGHT MY OLDER SIBLING IS A DISSAPOINTMENT. "

You inwardly cringed again. You always told yourself you'd be weak, and a dissapointment.. but actually hearing it from someone so openly..

 

That's a whole new stage of hurt.

" OW. HOW DARE YOU YOU LITTLE- "

Sarah smacked him and glared at the terrifying monster. How she was able to sorta control him was beyond you.

Because - he grumbled something that might have been a 'sorry', before he stood tall again.

Wait..

" S-Sarah..? D-don't tell me your soul is resonating to him..? "

" Nah, I just had to promise to contract him and take both him and his brother into our timeline. The monster it's resonating to is called Cupid. "

Thank god. Otherwise it would have meant that sooner or later, the Papyrus you knew might have felt the resonance, and then Sans would have gone nuts.

" I .. I haven't contracted him yet, because.. well obviously because I did not know how to tell the others. "

" I guess that makes sense. But Kaz did tell you to find a partner asap. Do it, we'll figure something out. "

 

____________

 

~ Present ~

" and, uh... that's all this far. "

Sans stood in front of Kaz' door. He knocked a few times but only heard something shift. So instead, he told her everything through the door.

Damn, still no noise. She must have been very upset.

" come on, throw me a bone here, i already said i'm sorry for like.. 10 times? "

Finally, noise. The door barged open and everyone was preparing for the worst.

But... Kaz was excited. Overly excited.

" WAIT SO HELLSPAWN GOT A CONTRACT WITH ANGRY PUPPY THERE AND PIPSQUEAK WILL RETURN WITH AN ANGRY MARSHMALLOW??? "

" WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME- "

" OH MY GOD this is so cool I can't- Marshmallow I think I'm gonna explode help me, yo! "

He sighed in relief and handed her a beer. It seems she already forgave him and just remained so silent in her room because she had to process that there will be-

 

Oh crap she'll probably contract his bizarro-him.

" Shit we need a bigger house! "

" heh, yeah. "

 

____________

 

~ Present - YOU ~

 

" god dammit kid stop runnin' off, can't we just call it a day or somethin'? "

Well, this alternative Sans surely was as lazy as the original. A Satyr-like Monster follwing behind. Cupid, the guy your younger sister's soul resonated to.

" I can't I need to find someone! "

" i know, fuck damn it. who are you even lookin' for? "

" I don't really know, all I know is that he has a very deep voice, is highly intelligent and .. he's probably related to you? "

He growled and looked away.

" shit, i guess you be talkin' 'bout gaster. "

Gaster? Like... the Gaster Blasters?

" WHERE CAN I FIND HIM? "

" .... jus' follow me, human. i know a shortcut. "

 

 

___________

 

Shit, you were sweating like a pig.

" Where the hell are we? "

" 'tis hotland. this laboratory is where he's workin' , so i guess that old fuck is somewhere here. "

Cupid remained silent the whole time. He looked like he was pouting because Sarah wasn't there.

Laboratory? You got even more excited. You knew he must be clever but damn!

" he's the royal scientist. and kinda my dad. he... created me 'n the boss. "

So he wasn't married..? Your chest fluttered, but you shook that thought off once again.

" ready? i ain't got all day, kid. "

" O-oh, yeah! "

You two entered the building, Cupid stayed outside, still not saying anything, and right in sight was a very, very tall and slim figure in a white lab coat.

 

You felt a tingling sensation in your soul, and that person seemed to feel the same.

He quickly turned around and layed his eyes on you.

" 'sup, 'dad'. 'tis human here is (y/n). she said she has business with ya. "

He remained silent and just stared at you, his stoic expression slowly changing into a dark smirk.

" (Y/N), my name is Dr. W. D. Gaster. "

You felt your cheeks heat up instantly.

" Now what is this business you wanted to talk about, hm..? "

" ...Ineedtocontractyousowecansaveyouroriginalandtheworld. ", you sputtered, your tongue not cooperating with your brain.

He made no noise, and that other Sans started to sweat nervously.

At last, Gaster showed a reaction. He stepped closer to you, his heels clicking on the ground being the only sound, aside your heartbeat.

As he stood right in front of you, the way to tall man bend over, your faces only inches apart.

His expression was unreadable, it looked malicious, scary, smug, content, stoic and awfully sexy at the same time.

You adverted your gaze, your (e/c) hues focusing on your shoes.

" Care to repeat that, human..? I am afraid I couldn't understand. ", he growled huskily, absolutely aware of what he is doing to you right now.

" .... I need to contract you. "

Your voice was barely a whisper. Your eyes still on the floor.

He lead a hand to your head, grabbing a fistfull of your (h/l) (h/c) hair to force you look up at him again.

You winced - more in surprise than pain.

" Now why would I do that? It would be much more enjoyable for me to just keep you here as a specimen. Your soul is a rare type, I need to collect as much data as possible before you die from fatigue. "

 

Why, just why, did that both terrify you and turn you on?

 

" How about a deal..? "

A cold rush crept down your back, and you silently replied.

" I'm all ears. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Cupid, btw 
> 
> http://borderline-alcoholic.tumblr.com/post/150734896064/this-pic-is-so-damn-old-but-this-is-cupid-as-he


	8. Experiments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW because this can count as torture I guess...

_"Survive, and I will consider accepting."_  
Survive... survive what?  
That highly terrifying grin promised nothing good.

 

Yet, you had nothing to lose. Your sisters would probably be better without you.  
And Sparkles would find someone else to save him if you died.

 

"Deal."

 

"Sans, get out of here you can wait outside."  
He started sweating even more, and wanted to reply, but quickly decided to shut his mouth and just leave through the door.  
"Let the experiment begin."  
You audibly gulped and let him lead you into another room.

 

"Take of your clothes, I need full access to your body."  
Your face heated up heavily.  
You never took your clothes off in front of someone, not even your sisters saw you naked since your parents died 6 years ago. You hesitated, but the annoyed sound as he flicked his tongue made you comply quickly.

 

He hummed and walked around you, taking in this rare sight. Sure, he saw human children this far, but he never had an adult specimen. Let alone an attractive one like you. He quickly dropped that thought again - he had to remain professional. Though he found the sight of your body quite enchanting. Knowing that you, as a human, are just a skeleton with squishy armor.

 

He wondered what your skeleton might look like. He'd cut through your flesh eventually to gain a few glances. He watched your chest rise and fall as you breathe, your pulse visible at that certain spot on your throat. You were scared of him. Or excited. Maybe even both.

 

You didn't dare to look him in the eye while he stepped around you like an animal cornering it's prey. Your heartbeat almost numbed your own thoughts, it was so loud you were afraid he might be able to hear it as well. The fine, thin hair at the back of your neck already came to a stand, alerted. Part of you wished that the red Sans didn't leave - he had the duty to make sure you come back alive, that's what his brother ordered.

 

Partially you've been happy he wasn't there and saw you bare naked, helpless and frightened.  
" _He will not let you die. Stay strong for your family. Stay strong for me._ ", a voice whispered inside your mind. It was Sparkles. Your Sparkles, not the malicious beast circling you. 

 

"Now then, shall we begin..?" You hesitantly nod.

 

 

__________

 

~ Earlier ~

 

"I think we don't need to negotiate, and I already know your conditions to our contract from last week."

 

"JUST IN CASE, REPEAT THEM, HUMAN."

 

"... Firstly, we let you and your brother stay in our timeline even if the Shadows are defeated for good.."

 

"YES. GO ON."

 

"Secondly... I call you 'Boss' in public."

 

Papyrus hummed and stared at Sarah.

 

"And last but not least... I form no other contracts without your permission, only exception is Cupid."

 

"DO YOU AGREE TO MY CONDITIONS..?"

 

"I agree."

 

Both of them summoned their soul, sending sparks at one another. The contract is formed.  
"GOOD. NOW WHEN CAN WE GET OUTTA HERE?". Sarah smiled absently, before realizing she was smiling like a doofus at nothing.

 

"Oh, uh... in 2 hours. We have the mission to investigate this place and I have yet to contract Cupid, but my sister here is not actually part of my squad. She's here because she, uh.."  
Both of them looked at you, Papyrus rose a bony eyebrow.

 

"I'm here to look for someone. Probably also a skeleton, but I'm not sure."

 

Papyrus' expression changed. He seemed displeased.

 

"FINE. WAIT HERE, I WILL GO GET MY USELESS BROTHER HE CAN HELP YOU FIND THAT IDIOT SO WE CAN HEAD TO YOUR TIMELINE."

 

You briefly wondered what the other Sans might be like, and spent the time waiting by teasing your little sister about her soul resonating to that ominous "Cupid" Person. It was obvious she had the hots for that guy. Hopefully Psycho-Pap won't get in their way, since he is also contracted to Sarah now.

 

"'sup, humans."

 

That must be the other Sans, both of you turned around and sweet mother theresa on the hood of a mercedes benz - Kaz will go apeshit. Absolutely. He looked like a stubborn version of Sans, with a gold tooth, an even fluffier hoodie and he also seemed to be rounder. Well let's be honest. Not rounder. Fatter.

 

"boss said i have ta take one of you lousy assholes on a trip. i don' wanna but heh... i don't feel like gettin' my bones rattled so fuck it."

 

__________

 

~ Present ~

 

Gaster placed you on a metal table, before preparing quite a lot instruments to experiment.  
No you idiots instruments as in syringes and that shit, do you really think he'd pull out a fucking banjo and start playing "Swamp Thing"?

 

"I assume your body is healthy..? No disgusting human illnesses lingering inside you?"

 

"N-no.. I'm healthy."

 

Should you say Sir? Doctor? Or just call him by his name? Maybe.. just don't say anything at all except for the pure informations he demanded. A small scalpel was what he started with. You gulped and averted your eyes.

 

"Let's take a look at your phalanges." What the hell are phalanges- Ouch! OW OW OW OK NOW YOU KNOW. He started cutting through the skin on the backside of your hand, maybe he wanted to see if adult humans had holes in their hands like him? You bit your lower lip, fighting back screams. However, you did tear up.

 

Sadistic bastard could have numbed you with something first, dammit! Gaster watched you closely. Actually, he just wanted to see how you reacted to the pain. He was impressed that the only sounds escaping you are throaty, soft sobs and a pained groan. Adults could hold back their reactions much better than children.

 

"Interesting.", he mumbled, and let his slim, long fingers trail through the cut, feeling your bones underneath. He had to hold back a sound himself - your bones felt so smooth, almost intoxicating with your blood coating it. But he managed to keep his professional facade.

 

"If you survive, I will make sure to give you something to heal this cut."

 

You whimpered and nodded, more tears rolling down. But you refused to scream out in pain. The next object - a syringe with a red liquid inside it.

 

"This was extracted from a human child's soul. Liquid determination. Your colorless soul... I am dying to see how it will react upon the injection."

 

Wait - no no no that sounds dangerous. You started squirming, and he forcefully slammed you onto the table again, keeping you in place.

 

"Do I have to tie you down?", he growled lowly and you whimpered once more.

 

"If you stop squirming, and be a good little specimen, I will be more gentle with the next experiment."

 

No. You didn't want this anymore. Who knows what that sick bastard was about to do. You inwardly decided to not take that guy with you after the contract. Right. Let him cripple under the impact of the withdrawal, he deserves it. You stopped squirming, grinning slightly over your unspoken decision.

 

"Good human."

 

He mistook your reaction, unaware of the fact that him causing you pain settled his future. Sparkles said he needed the glimpse of the soul, not that guy himself. He moved his right hand - holding the syringe - over the table and dropped it again. It seems he decided to keep that test for later.

 

Instead he took an empty syringe and forcefully stabbed your chest with it. This time you couldn't keep a small scream, and more sobs broke through your barrier. The syringe started to fill with a glowing, gray liquid. That fucker. He is taking a sample of your soul. It hurts so much.

 

"I am uncertain what characteristic treat comes with a dull, colorless soul, but I will find that out later.", he murmured to himself and put the syringe aside.

 

"F-fuck you..", you sobbed, hands clenching to form fists. However, you didn't squirm again.

 

 

 

"shit shit shit..." Sans nervously walked in circles, knowing he'll be in big trouble for that. As expected, no sounds from Cupid's side. Gaster was far too strong. He himself, having only 1HP, would be no match. He can't help you. And Cupid didn't seem to bother about thinking of helping you.

 

Sans basically didn't care for it, but his brother will be fucking mad if he returns with your corpse, or you being heavily wounded.

 

"come on kid survive this shit."

 

 

"Your tolerance of pain is quite amazing. I wonder where your limit is until you start screaming.", the tall monster stated as he put away the sample. You cursed at him in your mind. That guy truly deserves to be called a monster. You were beyond angry, you couldn't wait to storm off and leave him behind to turn into a mess from the withdrawal.

 

Being so drawn into your thoughts, you didn't catch up on what gatser was actually doing. His fingers strode over your legs, pressing here and there. He was either curious about how thick the flesh around your bones are, or he was checking-

 

Oh god no, please don't be checking where your bones are the most vulnerable. He could only make assumptions, according to where his own bones are vulnerable, and how the children he experimented on reacted.

 

But touching your legs like this wasn't easy for the doctor. The resonance to your soul was strong, the flesh delicate, the bones he could feel underneath it so perfect. Gaster was having a real hard time trying to stay focused, and not let his hands glide around your thighs. Maybe it was a bad idea to let you get undressed completely. But if you were to start begging him for mercy, or just do as much as actually call him by his name or title, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back.

 

Being brilliant came with a lot of prices. One of them the ability to hear a voice once, and no matter how focused he was - he always could imagine random things as he worked. He was unable to **not** imagine your voice now, begging, squealing in pain and terror, calling him-

 

He had to end that train of thought. Now. No longer pressing almost every inch of your flesh, he outright wandered to your feet, and twisted it with raw violence.

 

He broke your ankle. HE FUCKING BROKE YOUR ANKLE. Your anger faded under this pain, turning into fear.

 

" _I had no idea he would be that cruel. I can't take seeing you like this, try to get out of there._ ", Sparkles' voice rang in your head. He sounded like he indeed is suffering from what he has forced you to do.

 

"No, I will get through this and help you.", you muttered, causing the other Gaster to raise a brow.

 

"Hallucinating..? I didn't expect that reaction."

 

He was hoping for a scream, but your reaction to breaking your ankle was nothing but a choked gasp and a pained groan. Maybe the fact your whole body was hurting made it easier to deal with.

 

Your fear faded again. You will get through this, you will set Sparkles free.

 

"Never said I'm hallucinating.", you replied with an unexpected smirk. It did unsettle Gaster well enough to make him cautiously look around. No one to be seen. Clicking his tongue in annoyance once more, the doctor decided to play mister nice guy no longer. He took the syringe with the liquid determination again, and without giving you the chance to react, he jammed it into your good arm, injecting the glowing substance into your veins.

 

The reaction came instantly. Your body jerked, twisting, tossing and turning in pain and discomfort. It brought enough agony to break your inner barrier - you screamed. It felt hot, it felt like your arterias are about to catch on fire. Your soul started to feel just as heated, and something inside your mind snapped.

 

" **Enough is enough.** ", you growled like an enraged beast and lunged at the doctor. He barely had the time to widen his eyes in shock, and you already slammed him down forcefully, sitting on the much taller man's chest.

 

He should have considered this could happen. Your soul absorbed the determination, but didn't change it's color. Like a black hole, you just.. sucked it in. But your eyes changed, the (e/c) color much more saturated, it looked plain unnaturally for a human. He was wrong. It wasn't him playing the 'nice guy'. It was you all along having the strings in your hands. A mistake he will now regret.

 

You ignored the pain shooting through your right hand he has cut through and the throb from your ankle, and grabbed one of his instruments. A scissor. You held it against his throat, your blood dripping onto his lab coat.

 

"Get your soul out.", you demanded. He didn't move, just stared at the blades of the scissor, and then at you.

 

Sans told him about the resets. About the genocide paths. He knew a single human child was strong enough to slaughter all of them only using a toy knife. So an enraged adult with a scissor would be even more dangerous. If he wants to survive, he had to comply.

 

His soul left his chest area, floating in front of you. You forced your own out, and send a spark of it into the upside-down heart in front. Your eyes bore into his, he knew what you expected him to do. Another spark. This time his soul, connecting with yours.

 

"I will keep you alive. But only because I am refusing to be like you. If you try to take your own life just to break the bond I will return and make you suffer worse."

 

He knew this wasn't exactly you. The liquid determination caused you to react more extreme. Any other sample would probably have made you beg for mercy. A dry chuckle escaped him thinking about that. He would have enjoyed to hear you beg, despite knowing he wouldn't have been able to hold back the tinge of Lust inside of him. You stood up, but kept the scissor in your hand.

 

"It would be best for you if we never meet again."

 

He hesitantly stood up as well, looming over you despite the fact he indeed was slightly horrified. Yet, he dared to take a risk. He knew he was in the most horrible position to try anything now, but he was unable to contain himself any longer, the resonance was just too strong, also he knew you two might never meet again. Gaster leaned down, crashing his lips onto yours. It caught you off-guard and your knees almost gave in.

 

So, apparently, being dominated like that, being in imminent danger, was a turn on. You smirked and grabbed his throat, squeezing it ever so slightly and brushed your tongue across the weird texture that formed his lips, also unable to resist the resonance at this very second. And then, you were gone. Leaving him hot and bothered in the lab and regretting to not just have accepted right away instead of experimenting.

 

 

The door opened and Sans quickly turned around, sweating nervously. He instantly relaxed a bit as he saw you in one piece. The fact Gaster wasn't with you was also a bonus. Creator or not, both him and Papyrus hated that guy.

 

"huh, didn't expect to see ya again. guess we can head to your timeline now, hm?"

 

"Yeah, let's go."

 

A small smile formed on Cupid's face, and his long ears perched up. It seems he was happy to finally see Sarah again.

 

 

~ Your timeline ~

 

The liquid determination started to wear off, you began to realize what just has happened, and you couldn't help but feel bad for Gaster. Though, he fucking deserved it. Would the withdrawal cause him to die eventually? This far contractors never stayed separated for longer than a few weeks, and you could see the childish, pouting mess Sans has turned into after that sisters-only camping trip.

 

"wait do we have to walk the whole way? fuck damn can't you call someone ta pick us up 'r somethin'?"

 

"Walking wouldn't harm your body type, Sans.", Cupid just responded, a smirk visible on his face. The first time you actually heard him say something. Your eyes darted to the small skeleton.

 

"Y-yeah.. I-I'll call Kaz, with my foot I can't walk that much anyway. Just.. don't break anything while we wait?"

 

He snorted and crossed his arms behind his head.

 

 

Kaz jumped as she heard her cellphone's ringtone - as expected a classic rock song, called "She Sells Sanctuary" by a band called The Cult. She's been on the edge ever since she knew you were still gone, alone except for the 'angry Marshmallow' - if he was just like angry Puppy - and the monster Sarah's soul was resonating to.

 

"that must be her."

 

"I KNOW, WHERE THE FUCK IS MY- HELP ME LOOK WHERE IS M-"

 

"Kaz it's in your pocket."

 

"Oh.."

 

She sheepishly pulled the cellphone out of her pocket, sighing in relief as she read your nickname on the screen.

 

"Yo, Pipsqueak! Oh my god are you okay?"

 

You smiled a little, hearing her voice after the hardships you've came across today. You knew she will flip her shit once she sees your bleeding hand and the swollen, purple ankle. You had to take off your shoe after you reached your timeline because the foot swell real good there. At least you could get your wound cleaned in the lab and got patched up. They couldn’t give you monster food, their resources have been highly limited. You weren't expecting that Cupid was enough of a gentlemonster to actually come to your side and support you a little.

 

"Yeah, can you grab your car and pick us up? Bizarro-Marshmallow, uh... doesn't feel like walking. And to be honest I don't think I am able to walk much right now either...?"

 

"I'LL BE THERE IN TEN.", her voice was now a mix of huge concern about your last statement, and excitement to meet the other two monsters. She hung up and ran to grab her keys.

 

"Picking up Pipsqueak and the monsters, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone!"

 

Sans didn't feel comfortable with the idea, yet leaving this other Papyrus alone here with Sarah, his bro and Temmie sounded even worse.

 

"i'll keep an eye socket on them."

 

"Yes! You're the best!", she beamed and ran outside. It took her a little more than 10 minutes. You got used to Kaz being late, but the other Sans was annoyed by it. Sure he was late all the time, but how dare his free cab being late?

 

You three heard a honk. "That's her, come on." He groaned and the three of you headed outside.


	9. Growing family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You all reaaaaally need a bigger house now

You weren't wrong. The moment both of you stepped outside, you saw Kaz' eyes widen and she practically lunged out of the car.  
"Oh my fucking god isn't this the most adorable piece of shit ever!?!?"

Yep, she was going apeshit over the red Sans, as expected. He just looked highly confused, not knowing what the hell was going on. Before he knew it, he was squeezed tightly, and started sweating. Probably in discomfort.

"HE LOOKS SO CUTE HE'S EVEN ROUNDER THAN MARSHMALLOW."

"did you just call me-"

He was interrupted by excited squealing noises.

Sighing, he decided to just let her have it her way. You did warn him about Kaz, her idioms of adorableness, and that she could be quite clingy. He shouldn't be too surprised.

"Kaz, can we go now..? I'm in pain..."

She immediatly dropped Sans and looked at you, her childish expression changing for a deep scowl as she saw your hand and your anchle. How did you even manage to walk with that!? Maybe adrenaline. You barely felt it when you attacked Gaster back then, and only started to feel it again since you have been waiting for Kaz.

"Who did that."

"'t was gaster. the doc did painful shit to her, couldn't do anythin'."

Cupid just stayed silent as usually, still supporting you. Kaz picked you up bridal style, carrying you to the car and giving you the front seat. You were uncomfortable and embarrassed, but it was much nicer than walking considering your injury.  
The red Sans followed and made himself comfortable in the backseat, Cupid just calmly joining in on the backseat and putting on the seatbelt. They watched you and your sister interact with a weird glint in their eyes.

The drive was awfully quiet. Something was bothering Kaz, and Sans was just curiously staring out of the window, while Cupid checked what seems to be one hell of an old ass phone.

"Kaz, I'm sorr-"

"Don't be. I must be the one to be sorry. I shouldn't have forced you into the training. If it weren't for me, Sarah wouldn't have taken you to that trip."

It was true, you never wanted to start training. You always refused. But..  
It wasn't really her who made you finally give in.  
It hurt to see her like that. That's not the annoying, yet loveable Kaz you knew. She always played the strong one to protect you and Sarah, especially after your parents died. She refused to show weakness, just so your sisters had someone to look up to, an idol, someone who never gave in and always had fun no matter what.

Yet, something as simple as a broken bone and a cut in the hand was enough to make her crumble. The worst injury you got ever since Kaz got the custody over the family was a deep cut in your thumb as you tried to make breakfast for everyone. Sarah didn't even get injured to begin with. Never.

"Kaz, it.. yeah you often pushed me into this.. but I didn't give in because of you. I gave in because of the resonance. I really want to be an oversoul and make you two proud."

The vehicle stopped in the middle of the street. Causing you to gasp at the unexpected halt, and the two monsters on the backseat to pay attention to the two of you.

"(Y/N), still.... I just want the best for you two, no matter what it means for me. What kind of sick fuck wants to keep her sisters safe and sound and yet forces them to join the battefield?"

No one made a sound.

"You just want us to be stronger, right? If you die, you need to know we can protect ourselves. You are a good big sister.", you offered.

"If I may have a say in this... where we come from, siblings tend to do disgustingly cruel things to one another without feeling guilt, just for fun. Sarah didn't tell me much, but enough to make me believe you are alright."

Wow, it's always weird to hear Cupid talk. Not because his voice is weird, but because he just... He is so awfully silent! What's his deal?  
This time it was Kaz who didn't say anything. After a long moment of silence - except for the cars honking behind you - she chuckled dryly.

"God, you suck Pipsqueak."  
Then she pointed at Cupid.  
"And you suck just as much."  
"You suck more.", you replied with a smirk.

There she was again. Your Kaz. This was her way to say ' I love you ', which you quickly had to explain to Cupid because that sudden "you suck" did make him uncomfortable and worry. Then, you had to poit out it was a platonic "I love you". Then, he understood and looked back at the cellphone screen.

"hate ta bother ya, but.. we should get the fuck outta here. no more chick-flick moments."  
"Yeah, you're right, angry Marshmallow."  
"what the f-"

You turned to Sans and just shook your head.  
"Giving you a weird nickname shows only that she accepts you as part of this family."

He grumbled something, but you could see that his shit-eating grin looked slightly more like an actual smile.

"I also need a nickname for Cupid.", Kaz randomly mumbled, and finally continued to drive you all home.  
Your mind wandered back to Gaster you left in the alternate universe. You wondered what he might be doing right now. Now that this all was over, guilt stinged in your heart every now and then, but he fucking deserved it. It was probably just the bond making you worry.

__________

Of course, Kaz also carried you into the house. You were slightly thankful for that, despite the fact it embarrassed you.

"Welcome home, Pipsqueak!", she happily announced and placed you on the couch. Cupid followed the two of you right behind, just glancing around for a moment before spotting Sarah, and rushing over to her side.

"OH MY GOD (Y/N) WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?!? I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL GIVE YOU SOME MONSTER FOOD TO HEAL YOUR WOUNDS!"

Puppy was just too precious. He darted off to the kitchen. Even Catnip was worried. She teleported on top of you, vibrating and looking like she was about to cry.

"(Y/N) is hurtie!!? Tem wanna good, tem give you all her flakz! No more hurtie p!!!1!!"

You rose your good arm to gently pet the Temmie.

"I'm okay, Papyrus will give me some stuff to get healed, keep your flakes for yourself, okay?"

"p!!!!!!!!!1!!!!!!!!"  
She whined even more, nudging her face against your cheek.

"Ha ha... fine, I'll take a handful okay?"

"YayA!!"

The other Sans was still outside.  
"Watcha waiting for, an invitation? Get your ass in already and socialize with your new family, man!"

Sans' eyes darted to the door. He would now see his other version. A thought he didn't feel too comfortable with. Once more, he began to nervously sweat.

"the fuck do you mean i was just busy out here!"

As if. He was hesitating. Sweating more, he entered and layed eyes on the blue Sans, lazily spread on the armchair.  
They glared at one another for a moment, until he was once again caught off-guard by Papyrus.  
Not his Papyrus, the other one.  
He clung to the red Sans and hugged him tightly.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I NOW HAVE TWO BIG BROTHERS! I HOPE YOU ARE NOT AS LAZY AS SANS BUT EVEN IF SO I ACCEPT YOU AS HALF-BROTHER!"  
His body tensed up. But it looked like he was enjoying that. It then hit you. He wasn't as bad as he acted. He loved his brother just as much as the blue Sans loved Papyrus.  
It was the other Papyrus that made things complicated.  
Poor guy, at last he got a hug and nice words from his (pseudo) bro.

"l-let go dammit! i ain't no cuddly type!"

Hah. As if.

Papyrus whined and dropped him again, returning to the kitchen to continue on your food. You absently started munching a handful of Temmie flakes, feeling her vibrate beside your legs. Your body started to feel a bit better.

"(y/n), uh.. i can see your soul is contracted.."

_Splurt. Cough cough._

Kaz almost choked on the beer she tried to drink.  
"Contracted!?!? To who!? Angry Marshmallow!?"

He rose his hands.  
"nope. not gonna bend a knee for a human, pal."  
"it's gaster.", blue Sans pointed out, his expression unreadable.

"Who the hell is Gaster!? Where is he!? My lil' Baby got a contract oh my god!!!"

"he shouldn't be alive."

"our gaster is. he's the one who wounded the kid. she left him in our timeline to punish him for the experiments."

Sarah rose an eyebrow.  
"(Y/N) and punishing someone?"  
You nodded.  
"I know the withdrawal will drive him crazy. I'll probably return in case he finds a proper way to make it up to me."

"He experimented on you and you still spared him? To be honest if _I_ would have been there I would have beaten the living shit out of him for hurting my baby, but... you acted right. I am very proud of you. Also because you managed to stay strong."

"MERCY IS FOR WEAKLINGS, SHE SHOULD HAVE KILLED HIM ON THE SPOT.", angry Puppy casually mentioned, looking through a newspaper as it seems. His face is scrunged up, you were curious what he saw in there to cause this expression.

"I, uh... almost did, but I really needed the spark."  
"for what..?"

Sans stared at you, his expression stern.

"To free my unicorn."

Except for Sans, everyone looked highly confused. He now knew who you are referring to.

__________

It was highly unexpected that Papyrus cooked something else than Spaghetti. You barely managed to recognize this thing on the plate to be a burger. You were hungry and hurt enough to eat it without thinking twice.  
It tasted horrible, but you saw the cut on your hand beginning to heal.

"Thank you, Papyrus!"  
He smiled widely, only answering with a 'Nyeh-heh-heh'.

"So what's with the bedroom situation? We only have one spare room and I doubt these two wanna sleep in the same bed.", Sarah mentioned and pointed at the other skeleton brothers.

"Hm.. Alright angry Marshmallow can have my room, I'll sleep with Pipsqueak. Cupid probably wants to sleep in the same room with Hellspawn."

"M-my bed will be occupied.."  
Kaz again almost choked on her beer again and threw a glance at you. Your face flushed with thousand shades of red and pink.

"I-I mean.. w-when I free him he'll need somewhere to sleep, right?"  
Sans' mouth dropped open, and unwanted images began to force their way into his mind.

"i call shotgun on kaz' bed. no way in hell i can sleep alone now with these images."

Kaz was about to accept, but Papyrus gave his older brother the most adorable puppy-dog eyes.

" ... nevermind, i guess it would make more sense to sleep in a bed with paps since i am reading him bedtime stories anyway."

"Where do we put angry Puppy...? Or he does stay with his brother in Marshmallow's room and just pull their shit together for a while."

Damn you really need a bigger house. Sarah glanced at Cupid, who just sat there with closed eyes and arms crossed in front of his chest.  
He slowly nodded.

"If we make enough space, 'Angry puppy' can stay in my room, too."

"now i am the one with unwanted images in my head, dammit."

Kaz groaned loudly and slammed her hands on the table.

"Alright you beautiful dipshits! Hellspawn, Casanova and angry Puppy, Marshmallow and Puppy, Pipsqueak and that ominous unicorn, me and angry Marshmallow and Catnip gets the spare room! Tomorrow I'll head out after the patroling shift and look for a bigger house! No one has to sleep alone and Temmie will teleport to one of us anyway if she feels lonely."

"WAIT WHY THE FUCK DOES THE FUCKING TEMMIE GET A ROOM ON HER OWN IF SHE TELEPORTS TO SOMEONE ELSE ANYWAY?", angry Papyrus protested, another groan from Kaz.

"Jesus Christ fine, you get the spare room, me and angry Marshmallow take Temmie."

"Tem is fine wit da planz!"  
No one protested this time, at last.

"Glad we all agree. Now we just need to get that unicorn of hers."

All eyes darted to you. You shifted nervously, almost kicking Temmie of the couch.

 _"Let Sans open the void."_ , his voice rang in your mind again. Gladly Sparkles knew what to do.

"Sans.. open the void."

"me or the red one?"

"You."

__________

Kaz carried you outside, into the backyard. Your anchle felt much better after you ate that burger, but it still was nice to be carried. She sat you down on a chair, and stepped aside. Sans hesitated, but at last opened the void in front of you.  
Sarah, him and Kaz already prepared for the eerie screech they heard the last time, but...

no screach was to be heard.

_"Summon your soul, (Y/N), and send a spark inside."_

You looked around, it still was only you who heard him.  
"A-alright.."

You send a spark into the void, it absorbed it and started to pulsate weirdly.

_"Very well. You know about my condition. Save everyone."_

"Yes. And I accept it."

"Who the fuck is she talking to?", you heard Kaz mumble to Sarah, whom just shrugged.

_"(Y/N), I need you to be brave now. Trust me. Stick your hand into the void - you will not be harmed but it might feel unpleasant or even painful."_

You hesitated. Damn that sounded dangerous. But... it was Sparkles. You could trust him. Shaking slightly - mainly because you were still in pain - you stood up.  
Kaz wanted to dash to your side, either to push you back into the chair, or to support your body while standing, but Sans stopped her and shook his head.

You stretched out your left arm and stuck it into the void, hearing your worried big sister inhale sharply.  
Out of instinct, you started to reach around inside, unable to see anything. And then, you felt something.

 

...

 

A hand.

"Got you!"

You grabbed the hand and started pulling, and you saw that a soul spark left the void. He probably needed you to stick in your hand to tell where you are. Opened or not, the void always looked the same. Zero possibilities to tell where is which direction otherwise. The spark merged with your soul, and you pulled a little more.

"I-I can't get him out!", you spoke through your clenched teeth, and then felt two strong arms around you.  
Kaz stood behind you.

"I got ya, sis!"

She helped you pull, your arm was already visible again, but your hand was still inside the void. Sarah joined it, grabbing Kaz' waist and also pulling. Sans stood beside you, his eye flashing blue and a hand risen. You felt his magic around your arm, helping you as well.

Your hand was visible, and his was, too.

"Y-yes! Just a little more!!!"

Papyrus quickly joined in, wrapping his arms around Sarah, much to the disliking of Cupid - he seems to be the jealous type.  
Yet he, the ohter Papyrus and his Sans didn't help, they just stood there and watched. Temmie then sat behind Papyrus, and extended her front legs to wrap them around all of you and also started to pull.

"Cupid, a little help?", Sarah breathed out with strained energy, finally making "Casanova" join in by grabbing Temmie, digging his hooves into the ground and pulling with all his might. Wow, a kick by those legs must be lethal.

His arm was out, and a part of his shoulder. It startled you for a moment, it looked all balck and goopey, like the Shadows did. Are you pulling out a shadow that somehow ended up in the void instead of Sparkles?

No, you could feel it. This must be Sparkles.  
It was like all of you had a mental connection for a moment - you all began to pull with all your might at the exact same second.  
And at last, you were able to see Sparkles completely.  
The sheer force you all needed to finally set him free was enough to make you all slip and toplle over, Cupid exhaling a loud "Oof!" as all the weight pushed him into the dirt and gradd, causing the both angry skeleton brothers to laugh.

You quickly stood up, cleaning your clothes from the dirt and looked at Sparkles. He didn't move, but he couldn't be dead. He was probably unconcious. He looked like a rather small Shadow, or like a black and white egg, slowly forming into a solid body.  
Sans quickly darted to his side, shaking him.

"d..dad..?"  
Papyrus' eyes widened. Did he really have a father? He never remembered him, it was always just him and Sans. He let go of Sarah and darted to the other side.

"SANS IS THIS OUR-"

"yes."

"I-IS HE OKAY?"

"... yes. he is probably unconcious from the shock. he's spent so long shattered in the void that he will need some time to adjust to a physical body again."

"Come on, big guy! Let's place ya on the couch."

Kaz lifted his body up - that position looked highly uncomfortable for her neck and back - to carry Sparkles into the house.


End file.
